


Её отражение

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Family Bonding, Fear, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mistrust, Out of Character, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, doubts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: На Кеф-Бире, прямо посреди останков Звезды Смерти, Рей посещает очередное видение о Тёмной Стороне. Ничего необычного. До тех пор, пока в дело не вмешивается Кайло Рен, а само видение не становится уж слишком самостоятельным.
Kudos: 2





	Её отражение

Девушка походила на неё как две капли воды: тот же рост, те же черты лица, волосы и глаза. Рей как будто смотрелась в зеркало. С той лишь разницей, что её отражение не являлось таковым в привычном смысле этого слова.

— Видение! — прошептала она.

Ей казалось невозможным оторвать взгляд от самой себя, облачённой во всё чёрное и точно насмехающейся над самим мирозданием. Предвещало ли это её падение? Или, напротив, являлось ключом к давно минувшим событиям? Рей не знала наверняка, но в свете предыдущего откровения, явившегося ей задолго до начала поисков Эксегола, склонялась к первому варианту. Тогда она увидела себя на троне Cитхов, теперь — своё тёмное отражение. Всё складывалось. Правда, от получившейся картины по коже пробегал холодок крайне скверного предчувствия.

Рей сделала шаг назад. Она не хотела. Она отказывалась верить в то, что сама судьба подталкивала её уподобиться Рену — стать беспринципным и беспощадным чудовищем, в чёрных глазах которого полыхает неутолимая жажда разрушения.

— Рей!

Она вздрогнула. Видение, заинтриговано выгнув бровь, уставилась ей за спину. Рей оглянулась. Только не это! Световой меч привычно лёг в руку, с характерным звуком вспыхнуло синее лезвие. Видение хмыкнула. Достаточно громко для того, чтобы уж точно быть услышанной.

— Рей. — Голос Кайло звучал настороженно. Словно атмосфера давно рухнувшей космической станции изрядно действовала ему на нервы. — Иди сюда, Рей.

Она помотала головой. Какую бы игру магистр Рыцарей Рен ни затеял, ей вовсе не улыбалось в очередной раз подчиниться навязываемым правилам.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Чтобы ты подошла. — Он, совсем как год назад, протянул руку.

Рей потребовалось несколько мучительных мгновений, чтобы взять над собой контроль, за шкирку вытащить себя из омута воспоминаний о битве на Господстве. Нельзя было поддаваться. Не стоило допускать и мимолетной мысли о том, что, согласившись, она могла вернуть Бена домой, к матери.

— Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя.

— Нет!

Рей крепче вцепилась в рукоять. Злость, до этого тлевшая на периферии сознания, вспыхнула яркой искрой и принялась стремительно разгораться. Перед глазами, как короткий голофильм, пронеслась стремительная и эффективная серия ударов, ни один из которых воображаемому Рену не удалось блокировать или отклонить. Финальным стал дерзкий выпад, нацеленный прямо в сердце.

— Ну же. Сделай это, — вкрадчиво прошептали на ухо.

Осознав, о чем она только что думала, Рей в ужасе отшатнулась и только после этого поняла: шёпот не был игрой её сознания, он явился извне.

— Рей!

Узкие ладони опустились ей на плечи. Раздался смех. Ледяной и безжизненный. Он прокатился по искорёженному тронному залу, заставив бесконтрольный, близкий к животному страх сковать Рей по рукам и ногам.

— Ты ведь ненавидишь его. — Хохотала видение. — Он принёс тебе и другим столько горя. Так почему бы нам его не убить, почему бы не отомстить ему? Это не займёт много времени. Он слаб и жалок. Он даже не знает, кем ему быть.

— Не слушай её! — Прорычал Кайло. Однако то, насколько поспешно он активировал меч, с потрохами выдало степень овладевшего им ужаса.

Высвободившись из рук видения, Рей метнулась в сторону. Теперь она оказалась между двух огней: с одной стороны был Кайло, такой, как и всегда, стоило им вновь столкнуться лицом к лицу, с другой — незнакомка, похожая на неё. Она прикасалась к Рей, говорила и смеялась так, что волосы на затылке становились дыбом. Могла ли видение быть настоящей, живой, из плоти и крови, а если могла — спорить с этим утверждением становилось всё труднее — почему выглядела точь-в-точь как Рей? Справедливо рассудив, что лучше самой девушки на этот вопрос никто не ответит, она наконец решилась прервать затянувшуюся паузу.

— Кто ты такая?

— Я — это ты, сестрица, — невозмутимо откликнулась не-видение. — Только сильнее.

Алая вспышка, затем вторая. Оказалось, незнакомка тоже держала наготове световой меч, правда, с двумя клинками. И в том, что она нетерпеливо дожидается подходящего момента, чтобы пустить его в ход, сомневаться не приходилось.

— «Сестрица»?

— Рей! _Он_ учил её!

Закатив глаза — радужку по цвету не отличишь от зрачка — не-видение небрежным взмахом руки отправила Кайло в полет до ближайшей уцелевшей стены, точно это не он был могущественным форсюзером, державшим в страхе добрую часть Галактики.

— Бедняжка, совсем ничего не помнишь.

Рей сглотнула. Удобнее перехватив рукоять меча и удостоверившись, что достаточно твёрдо стоит на земле, она с вызовом бросила:

— Так расскажи!


End file.
